Never Dying, Never Slowing Down, Never Gonna Stop Loving You
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Wally hated his life. His parents abused him, his Uncle didn't care, the Justice League didn't listen, and his teammates were fake. He wanted to end it, but that was until he met Zora Dotado. She gave him new hope, she gave him understanding, and she gave him love. Something he had never felt before. Now he must choose: the life he knows and can't stand, or a life with Zora? KFxOC.
1. Prologue

_My muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and the anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Prologue:  
**

Wally watched the sun slowly rise, lighting up his pool and home. He sat back in the lounge chair, sinking into the comfort it provided on this slightly chilly morning. As the sun rose a little higher, he looked all around him. His infinity pool lights went off and the waterfall side started up. He would have to look to get that to turn off. It cost a bit too much money to have it run continuously. His patio was large and spacious, decorated to her liking. Chairs were placed all over, some lounge, others beach. She wanted people to be comfortable when they were over. Sighing to himself, he thought about his house, his job, and his family. Especially his family. Sure, he liked his house. It was a large, two story beach style house, though they lived a few miles away from the ocean. It was kind of boxed shape, but he liked the clean lines, and so did she.

She. The reason why he didn't look back on his past. His sole reason for leaving his old life behind without a single regret. His wife, his lover, his soul. She was his. Wally smiled at the thought of her still sleeping peacefully in their king size bed, probably dreaming about him.

"What a wonderful life I have here," he whispered to himself as he felt someone walking up to him from behind. The footsteps were too heavy to be his wife's, and there was to many to be his children's. He lifted his frosted glass to his lips, taking a small sip of the whiskey. Normally he wouldn't be drinking this early, but he felt like he would need the spirit. How right he was. Standing up and groaning at the popping of his joints, he turned around to see the one and only Batman glaring back at him. How he used to cower under that glare, but now, he simply met the man's glare head on as he took another sip. Batman's eyes narrowed even more. Any more and they would be closed. Wally chuckled at his own joke, not caring what the much older man thought of him. He was happy, that was all that mattered. "So, Batsy? Finally found me, I see? Sorry, but my schedule is-" He was cut off by the appearance of Wonder Woman and Robin, er, Nightwing.

"Wallace, this isn't the time to joke. By Hera, are you really drinking at this hour?" Wonder Woman asked, surprised that the carefree boy before her was drinking alcohol. At five in the morning!

"You're right, sorry. And yes, I am. I find a few sips of whiskey in the morning help prepare me for a night with the missus." Again, he chuckled. At least he hadn't lost his humor after all these years.

"Wallace," Batman growled at, only to see a tiny blonde head go running past him and towards Wally. Wally set the glass down and held his arms open for the little thing. Batman's retort was cut off when he saw the face of the sleepy little girl. She had platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. She yawned before snuggling into her father's chest, not caring if there were strangers.

"Adaline, honey, what are you doing awake?" Wally asked as he swayed side to side. He smiled down at the sleepy girl, but quickly glared when Batman took a step forward. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with Amelia?"

"Papi, I heard a loud roar and went to go look for you. Mami was sleeping, and Amelia was snoring again," she yawned out, finally looking at the strangers. She squeaked and tried to hide her body from them. She didn't like them. They had tried to hurt Mami, keep Papi away from them, and locked up her grandparents. She wanted to cry, but her father would want her to be strong. "Who're they?

"Don't worry, _mija. _They were just leaving," he cooed. Wally turned around to grab his glass, only for Batman to knock it to the ground. That scared Adaline. She let out a tiny scream, nearly terrified of the scary bat. Wally rubbed her back gently, glaring coldly at Batman. "Leave. Now." He growled out before pushing past them. When Nightwing grabbed his arm he yanked it away. His daughter didn't need to have any more nightmares about him or her mother being taken away.

"Wally, wait. We just want to talk. He didn't mean to scare the little girl-"

"Shut up, Dick. This isn't just a little girl. This is my daughter, and I will not have anyone scare her. Not family, friends, or people from my past." Wally said, half way to his back door. "You want to talk, fine. Then talk. But know this, no matter what you say, I will not leave my family. I thought I made that clear three years ago." He said before walking inside and locking the door behind him. He didn't look back to see if they had gone, but he knew they would be back, and with more friends.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Thought I show you Wally's new life in three years. Don't worry, you'll soon see how Wally came to be this. Review!_


	2. Secrets Spilled Month One

_My muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

This would have to be his favorite spot in the entire city, which was surprising, considering where it was. Wally stood on top of an abandoned building, watching the sun begin to set, listening to the wind whistle through the trees. He wished he had known about this place years ago, but it was outside of city limits, so he wasn't all that surprised he hadn't known. He turned around, watching the edges of the building for when she would appear. After all, this was her entire idea. He wondered why she insisted they meet out here, but he didn't get long enough to ponder, for he saw the top of her head as she flipped over the side of the building. Zora. God, he loved how just the mention of her name could make him feel this calm. Though he's only known her for about a month, it feels like he's known her for all his life. She started to jog over to him, a small smile on her face. She seemed nervous. Maybe it had to do with this meeting.

Wally thought back on how they first met:

_First period had just started for him and already he wanted the day to end. His current bully had already made him want to crawl inside a small hole and die, and this was science class. His favorite class. Just as the teacher was starting the lecture, the door opened and in came Zora. Of course, at that time, he had thought she was just the beautiful new girl. She had mocha colored skin and fiery orange hair, much like his own. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on him. And he would never admit this to her face, but he had thought her eyes were gorgeous. They were this warm yellow, like that of a cat's. Then she had smiled at him. At him, not at the school quarterback who sat two desks in front of him, but at him. He had given a small smile back, only for him to feel someone throw a sharpened paper clip at his head. He had placed his head down, not knowing his teacher had assigned her to sit next to him. When she had walked up to him in that short, yellow dress that showed off her toned legs, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he had thought she would ask him to not look at her ever again. But she had instead smiled at him, held her hand out to him, and said the one sentence that would change his life. She wanted to know his name. When he had shakily said Wally, she smiled again, said her name was Zora, and asked if he would like to be friends. Now, try to imagine his surprise at that. No one at school had asked to be his friend, and his teammates weren't exactly friendly towards the jokester. And thus began a beautiful friendship._

Shaking his head slightly, Wally came back to the present and watched Zora walked right up to him. He held his arms open to her and she walked right in. He wrapped her up, enjoying the peace and quiet of just holding her. She hugged him back tightly, like she was afraid he would disappear. Funny, he always thought the same when he hugged her. Finally pulling away, she looked up at him.

"Hey," she breathed out, flashing him one of her signature smiles. Full of warmth and kindness. How he loved her smiles. Wait, did he just say...mentally shaking his head, he smiled back.

"Hey yourself. Usually you're running towards me, why the slowness today?" He asked while he sat down and leaned against the building edge. The cool Autumn air felt nice on his skin. It was always hard for him to cool down. She sat down beside him, leaning against him just as he placed his arm around her shoulders. This was their ritual. They would find some building to climb, sit by the edge, watch the sun set, and lean into each other in sweet silence. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, but most of the time they would talk about anything and everything that came to mind. He would tell her horrible jokes, she would laugh, he would blush, and they would stare at each other until one looked away. These recent memories were his favorite, and his most cherished.

"Wally," she started, "...I have to tell you something, _muy importante._" She pulled away from him and turned so she was facing him. He sat up straighter, trying to figure out what it was. Please, don't let it be about his parents. He had felt she could be trusted with his darkest secret, and now he felt like she was going to say that she couldn't be his friend anymore. That she couldn't handle being friends with someone that had a past like his. She looked down at her hands and whispered something in Spanish before looking him the eyes. "It's about _mi familia_." He let go of the breath he was holding. Okay, so it wasn't about him. He didn't think he could handle losing her friendship, or more importantly, losing her.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," he assured her, anything to get her to smile at him. She did, this time it was bigger than the last one and it made her look so relieved and happy.

"Please don't run away when I'm done, okay? Promise?"

"Promise." He grabbed one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"My father...is Bane. And my mother is Poison Ivy, but not by blood. She adopted me as her daughter after she and my father started seeing each other." She said all in one breath, then quickly looked down, like she was ashamed of her background. Ah, so that was why she was nervous. He couldn't exactly blame her for acting that way. She didn't want him to hate her for who her parents were, and he never could. So what if her parents were super villains? It's not like his were any better.

Gently, he pulled her into an embrace, holding her close as he smoothed out her hair. It was silky, much like her skin and voice. Everything about her was good, so he didn't care what she had to say. He would never turn his back on her just because of that. Never in a million years.

"Wally?" She hesitantly asked.

"Zora, so what if those are your parents? Mine aren't any better. Hell, yours are probably better than mine, besides the whole super villain thing." He explained, only to have her tackle him to the floor in a tight hug. He hugged back and looked up at the sky. Since she told him a secret, he should tell her one of his. "Besides, I have my own secret to spill."

"Wally, you don't have to-" He cut her off by caressing one of her cheeks softly, causing her to blush a light pink.

"I want to," he whispered. "Zora, it's time you know why I'm not always available." He sighed to himself, knowing he was breaking super hero code by telling her who he was, but dammit, she had the right to know. He just hoped this wouldn't bite him in the ass. "You know Flash and his sidekick?" That hurt, having to say that word. She nodded. "Well, Flash is my Uncle Barry, and the Kid Flash...is me..." He looked back at the sky, not feeling her grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She gave him a small smile that said she understood. Then her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"If he's your

Without really thinking it through, Wally pulled her to his side and laid down. There was no way he was going home tonight, at least, not until it healed fully. Zora rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side.

"He does. I told him myself, even showed him the scars. But...he did nothing about it. Simply looked the other way and told me I was just making it up." He growled out the last part. God, he hated his Uncle for not doing the right thing. That had been two years ago, when he was 15. Being 17 now, he felt like God hated him or something. Ten years of abuse, and his own Uncle, who was a superhero, didn't do anything to stop it. He thought of telling the League, but his Uncle would just say he was making it up for attention.

"That bastardo," she hissed. It was no secret Zora hated people who looked the other way when it came to abuse. She had adopted three little girls that came from such backgrounds, and if it wasn't for her father stopping her, she would have killed their families. Wally smiled softly at the memory of them. Roxy, who had just turned 10 a week ago, was much like Zora, minus the black hair and blue eyes. And the pale skin. Then the twins, Amelia and Adaline, both 5. Little blonde devils with eyes as green as his and olive toned skin. They were evil when they were together, and when they were apart. But Zora loved them all, saying she would never let anything happen to them, even if she was only 17. Zora shifted her head to look at him, surprised to see him smiling so gently. "What are you thinking about?"

"The girls," that was all she needed. Her smile matched his own. Together they stayed there, staring up at the sky and enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Get a little insight on his relationship with Zora and his family. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Telling the Team Month Two

_My muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**

Two months into knowing Zora and her girls, and already Wally was considering putting his suit up for good. He just didn't know if it would be the right thing to do. He did like being a hero, but what good was it being a hero if he couldn't stop the real crimes from happening? Abuse, rape, drug use. All of them were getting too high, and there was nothing he could do about it. God, why must it be so hard for him to choose?

Stepping into the mountain and he already knew something was up. His teammates were all standing before him, with Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. He rubbed the back of his sheepishly, already pulling his mask on. They didn't need to know that something was wrong with him. He didn't need their pity, he didn't really need any of them. All he needed was Zora and the three little girls he considered his family. Yes, it had only taken a month for him to love Zora, but he knew she was meant for him. So, maybe God didn't really hate him after all.

"Hey guys, what's up? Got a mission, training, or any sparring to do today? If not, I really need to study for a test I have tomorrow." Lie, lie, lie. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Zora. He wanted to be making a cake with Adaline, knowing they would only have a fight with the flour and Zora would join with Amelia while Roxy took a video to send to Bane, who was currently in Arkham Asylum. That's where he belonged, not here with teammates that only cared about themselves. He gave a lopsided smile to Robin, who narrowed his eyes at him. Yeah, something was up. Big time.

"Wally, where have you been lately?" Robin asked.

"What do ya mean Birdy? I've been here," another lie, but not that big.

"You know what he means Wallace. You only show up when there's a mission, then leave like you're late for something." Black Canary stated. Damn, he thought they wouldn't notice his behavior. He should've been more careful, but what could he do now? They didn't know about Zora, so there was nothing to worry about.

"I've just had tests to study for, that's all. Now, if you're done trying to interrogate me, I do have to go. Bad grades, no team. That's the rule at my house." He lied through his teeth so well he didn't even realize he was doing it. Normally he would have spilled about how he had a beautiful girlfriend the minute they started going out, wanting to rub it in Artemis' face. But now, he didn't want them knowing anything about his personal life.

"Wallace West. you will stay here until you tell us what's going on." Wow, Bats was pretty pissed. Usually Wally was carefree and excited to be with the team. But as of late, he's been absent for most sparings and training sessions. Like he didn't care if he could handle his own against criminals. "Now."

Dammit, he was trapped. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to endanger the girls. Zora! She would know what to do. He just wished she was here with him. That's when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he turned his back on them and answered it.

"Wally?" Zora. He sighed in relief, happy to hear her voice. She probably just got back from seeing her father. He imagined her sitting on the couch, curled in the corner with her hair down and spilling down her back. How he wanted to run his hands through it, feeling the silkiness of it as he kissed her slowly. "Wally, mi papa said you would get caught sooner or later."

"Yeah, he's right about that. I don't want to say anything, but they won't let me leave until I do." He whispered, not wanting the team to know who he was talking to. He could feel Batman's glare on him, but he shook it off.

"Mi Wally, do what they ask. I know you don't want to, but if it means you can get back to us sooner," She didn't have to finish. He nodded his head, knowing she couldn't see him. But he smile before whispering how he would be back and how he loved her. She laughed softly. "I love you too, amor de mi." And then she hung up. He knew he had a giant smile on his face when he turned back to face them, but he didn't care. He would get see her, and soon.

"Wallace-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, spill what I'm hiding." He rubbed the back of his neck, his smile slowly fading. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come next. "I have a girlfriend, and yes, that was her on the other line." And that was all he was saying. "And I love her," okay, that was the last thing he was saying. Artemis started to laugh, same with Robin. He glared menacingly at them, making them stop. Oh, he was serious.

"Really, Baywatch? A girlfriend? And you didn't have to trick her?" He pulled out his wallet and took out the picture of them together. Roxy had taken it. He tossed it to them.

The team looked at the picture of a smiling Wally and the mystery girlfriend sitting together on a couch, holding hands and looking at each other. Artemis was shocked speechless, to say the least. The girl was gorgeous, even with the strange eyes and hair color. And she looked happy. Like really happy that she was with Wally.

"Happy now? You had to know about my personal life, and now you do. Can I go now?" He took the picture back and turned to leave, only for Batman to stop him.

"We're not done here. Who took that picture? And who is she?"

"Her eldest adopted daughter. She's Zora Dotado, 17, and the love of my life." Batman glared at him. There was something Wally wasn't saying. Something important.

* * *

Ooh! What do you think? Review please!


	4. Joining Another Family Month Four

_My muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**

It had been two months since he told the team about Zora, and two months since he last talked to them. After saying her name, he had tried to leave but Batman made Robin go with him. He wasn't dumb; there was no way in hell that he was leading them to his girls. Instead he went home, making sure they believed that he had a test the next day, when really he didn't. He had a three day weekend, and planned on spending it with Zora. Of course, his parents were angry with him and they made sure he knew it.

Shaking his head, Wally looked down to see Zora curled up in his side, sleeping peacefully. And the girls were on his other side, minus Roxy. She was sleeping against Zora. He smiled softly, happy to be here. Sure, he missed being able to prank the team with Robin, but that was about it. Sighing, he stretched as carefully as he could, trying to not wake up them, but failed. Amelia woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hey there baby girl, did I wake you up?" He whispered. She gave a small nod then smiled at him. "Sorry," she shrugged, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the couch. Zora barely stirred.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Amelia pulled him towards the balcony. She let his hand go and opened the door, then climbed up the fire escape towards the roof. Wally chuckled to himself and followed after her. When he got up there, he saw something amazing. Amelia was facing towards the harbor, smiling big as he came to stand beside her. She grabbed his hand and leaned against his leg. He picked her up and held her close, happy to see this with her. He was pretty sure Zora had showed her girls this view, probably telling them they could always come up here to escape reality for awhile.

"Did mama show you this, baby girl?" She nodded.

"She said this was where we could come if we were upset or scared." He frowned slightly and looked down at his little girl. Technically she wasn't his, not yet, at least. He planned on asking Zora to marry him when they turned eighteen, which wasn't that far away now that he thought about it. He swayed from side to side, wondering if Zora would be happy to be his wife. Sure she loved him, but he had to be sure so he knew when the right time would be to pop the question. "Papi?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Promise me you'll never leave mama, or us?" She looked so serious, it made her look years older than five. He kissed the top of her head, nodding to himself.

"I promise that nothing will keep me from this family. Nothing," he saw her smile happily, then her face froze into one of terror. Turning around quickly, he held her protectively as he met the eyes of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. He glared back at them, cursing them for ruining this moment. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted at them, trying to hide Amelia from them while at the same time comforting her. She had started to cry, burying her head in his shoulder. Wally was going to kill them, one way or another.

"Wallace, it's time to stop this game and come back. Your parents are worried about you, so is Barry and the team." Ha, that was a joke. After the last brutal beating his parents had given him, he had packed everything he could and moved in with Zora. She couldn't have been happier. But there was his wounds to deal with. Wally had thought there was nothing else that could surprise him, but Zora had proved him wrong. She had shown him that she was the hero/villain Skeleta.

"You think I'm playing a game?!" He shouted at them, taking a step back as they walked closer to him. He looked behind him, knowing he could make the jump, but could he protect Amelia? That was his only concern. Not his safety, just hers.

"Wally, you're too young to know how to take care of a child, let alone three." Wonder Woman said, trying to act like she knew what he was going through.

"And a puta like you would know how?" Wally looked behind him to see Zora standing behind him, and as Skeleta. She had probably transformed inside after hearing him shout. She was in a green, traditional Hispanic skirt that fell to her ankles, with ruffles at the bottom, and a white off-the-shoulder peasant top that showed off her stomach. And then there was the paintings. Her body had white paint covering every inch of skin, painted to look like her bones were showing. Her eyes were outlined with black, trying to show off the space in the eye sockets of a skull. He would've kissed her, she was so beautiful. Her lips were painted a dark red, and she had small black dots placed around her eyes, lips, cheeks, and forehead. "Please, do explain." And she was pissed. How could he tell? Her accent was pronounced whenever she got angry,

"And who is this, Wally?" Batman narrowed his eyes when Zora gently took Amelia from Wally's hands and whispered something in Spanish to the girl. Amelia wiped her tears away and ran to the fire escape, only for Superman to appear before her. She screamed bloody murder, scared out of her mind. She ran back to Zora, who was cursing loudly in Spanish. She even threw a couple threats out. Wally pushed them both behind him.

"Batshit, Wonder Bitch, Super douche. Meet Skeleta. Daughter of Bane and Poison Ivy. Mother of three. And my bride-to-be," He didn't know how she would react to that, but by the way she gripped his hand tightly, he felt like she didn't care.

"Wallace West. It's time to end this." Batman growled at, walking towards him. He heard the snap of cloth and barely had time to dodge a needle aimed for his neck. He gripped the second and third needle, seeing a clear liquid drip out of them.

"Poison, meant to paralyze the nerves and muscles. Lethal if left unattended for more than a few minutes." Skeleta explained. She was holding a cloth fan in her left hand, while she held onto Amelia with her right. He tossed them to the side, glaring at the woman. She glared right back, meeting his with more force than he had expected. He looked away slightly, not missing the satisfied smirk she held.

"Before you say it again and risk your untimely death, Batsy, you better let me make myself clear. I left my family," he spat the word out like it was bad tasting, "and came to join this one. Now, you may think I'm too young, don't know what I'm doing, blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand dismissively, like he was telling them he was bored with this whole thing. "But it's you, who doesn't know what's going on. And I would rather you three leave, and leave my family alone. Or else, you won't like the outcome." Then he glared at them, making sure they knew he was serious.

"Yo, Baywatch!" Wally's head snapped at the sound of Artemis' voice. She was standing with Robin and glaring at Zora. "Listen to Batman. Step away from the hussy baby mama, and come back with us. You don't want to ruin your future by staying with her," Big mistake. Very big and costly mistake. Before anyone could blink, Wally was standing before her and back handed her with such force that her mouth was filling with her own blood. She should consider herself lucky; he hadn't broken her jaw. Robin was about to help her, until there was a foot in his stomach and he was sent flying across the rooftop.

"You see Artemis, Robin, there is something you need to know about me. I don't care if you insult me, that's just rude. But when you insult Zora, or my little girls, that's practically signing your death warrant. Now," he turned to face the League members, who could only stand there in shock at what he had done. Guess he should get a grip on his temper. Didn't want to accidentally kill them, now did he. "Leave us, now."

And with that said, Wally was back beside Zora and they were walking down the fire escape, back to their home and family.

* * *

_Well! That was slightly unexpected! Please review, and let me know what you think! Oh, I'm looking for some children OC's for later chapters. Hopefully two siblings that lost their parents some way or another. Review or PM me if you have any!  
_


	5. Driving Towards a New Life Month Six

My_ muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
**

Wally watched Zora sleep, the slight rise and fall of her chest was lulling, pulling him into sleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He brushed some hair out of her face, then softly kissed her lips before his eyes finally closed. He didn't really dream about anything strange, only about the day earlier.

_After his blow-up, Wally and Zora had went to visit her father for two reasons; One, so he had his permission to marry her, and two, so they could figure out where to move to. They had to leave, and soon. Knowing the League, many major cities and small towns would be watched. When Zora had explained their situation, Bane had asked if Wally could speak fluent Spanish. When he had said yes, Bane said he had a friend in Mexico that could get them jobs that paid well, but there were some strings attached. Wally didn't care, so long as it didn't involve drugs, human trafficking, or killing innocent people. Bane had said that they would have to be enforcers for this new cartel that was slowly making head way in the drug way. The catch? They had to make sure no drugs were sold to children 18 and under. Wally looked at Zora and knew this was the break they were looking for._

_Then came the pay. They would be given a nice house, big enough for their children, and they would be living close to a nice neighborhood with a great school district. Zora liked that idea. Her life pretty much revolved around her girls and him. Their safety mattered everything to her. Wally understood. After talking to Bane for another few minutes, Wally had the courage to ask for his permission to marry Zora when they turned eighteen. Bane didn't even hesitate with his answer. He had said yes, so long as his baby girl and grandchildren were protected._

After sleeping on that memory, Wally and Zora were woken up to three little girls jumping on their bed, giggling like crazy. He groaned happily, loving waking up like this. He glanced at Zora, warmth feeling his heart at her smiling at him.

"Good morning, mi amor." He said, then looked at the girls. "Good morning, mijas."

They all giggled again, then each took a hold on them, pulling them out of bed. Zora rolled her eyes good naturally, laughing as they tried to pull Wally up. She had noticed how he had buffed up over the last six months, to the point where he stopped wearing baggy clothes and started wearing clothes that fit him like a glove. She didn't miss the baggy clothes, she thought they made him look like he was younger then he really was. After the girls had gotten them out of bed, they rushed towards the kitchen, still laughing. The two adults stumbled through the maze of boxes, knowing that today was moving day. Wally had hope that they would make the border by nightfall, and long before the League came after them. So long as they were Mexico, the League had no jurisdiction.

"Girls, what is the rush-" Zora stopped in mid-sentence, gasping lightly. She saw an amazing array of breakfast foods laid out before them, from bacon and eggs, to orange juice and croissants. She squealed in delight and gave her girls a hug, making sure they were all told how proud she was of them. Wally chuckled and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. The girls blushed and giggled. So that was why they were giggling. They had wanted to surprise them with a special breakfast.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" The one thing that hadn't changed about Wally was his appetite, even if he didn't joke around as much. Zora missed his big smiles and corny jokes. That was one of the things she had fallen in love with about him. Hopefully this move would bring that part of him back, even if the rest was buried for good.

After eating breakfast (nothing was left, a good thing about being a speedster.), loading up all the boxes, getting ready, and saying goodbye to their neighbors, Zora and Wally got in the large van. They were all set and ready to go, the girls preoccupied in the back with a few of their play things. Wally reached over and brushed his thumb gently across Zora's cheek, causing her to blush a light pink. She lightly kissed his thumb then grabbed his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Si. Let's go before they catch on." That was all he needed. Without a second thought, Wally had the van in drive and was speeding down the highway, heading towards Mexico and their new life.


	6. Troubling News Month Ten

My_ muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Sighing to himself, Wally answered the ringing phone on his bedside table. He looked over at Zora, she was still deep asleep, curled up in a ball. Caressing her hair gently, he grabbed his cell phone and crawled out of bed. He took one quick look at the caller i.d and sighed again. Carlos. That man had better have a good reason for pulling him away from his wife and bed. Yes, wife. About two months ago Zora and him tied the knot. Not only did they do that, but they also legally adopted their five girls and two sons.

"Hola?"

"Señor Wally? Mis disculpas for disturbing you sleep. But, we have a pequeño problema." Carlos said in the phone, sounding like he was breathing heavily. Wally was wide awake as he heard the muffled sound of gunfire in the background.

"Carlos? What's happening? Where are you?" Wally was already pulling a pair of black slacks on as his phone was held between his cheek and shoulder. Once his pants were on, he went to pull on his dark red shirt that had been thrown across the room. It was few seconds before Carlos spoke again, and this worried Wally. Carlos was Zora's favorite cousin on her mother's side of the family, and the only one that was somewhat close to her age. All the others were much older and didn't seem to care for her. "Carlos?"

"Estoy bien, Wally. Estoy bien..." Carlos breathed heavily into the phone. By now Wally had his shirt, shoes, and black vest on. He was about to put on his tie when he decided he didn't need it. He tossed it to the side and grabbed his mask. It was much like a luchador's, painted black with red outlining the eyes and golden feathers decorating the sides. When he put it on, he was El Halcón, the falcon of Mexico. "Eh, Wally?"

"Si?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's temple. She smiled in her sleep as he whispered his love for her. Wally did the same thing for the girls. Carlos finally got the courage to explain why he was calling at...looking at a nearby clock...3'o clock in the morning.

"Wally, we've been hearing things about a junior member selling drugs to people on the side, even though we stopped three months ago." That was troubling news. Wally had risen through the ranks of the cartel very quickly and had soon had them stopping all drug production and selling, then doing the same with human trafficking. To hear that a member was trying to break the rules wasn't good. "And apparently he got a young mother hooked, and her older sister. I came down to take care of the guy, but someone had already beaten me to it." Taking care of a person usually meant a bullet in between the eyes and the body being dumped in a ditch somewhere. "And the sisters...well, whatever that guy used ended up killing them." Wally growled as he sat in his car, driving to where Carlos had said he was. It was a tiny village, about ten miles from where he lived. Dammit! He should've made the rules tighter.

"Anyone else affected?"

"Si, both girls had children. One had a son, about 15, and the other had two. 12 and 5." Carlos sighed sadly. Uh oh. "Wally, you might want to tell Zora that you'll be taking in some more kids. Their dads work for a rival cartel, and you know what'll happen to the boys if it's found out their mothers took drugs from a rival." Wally knew all too well. His first few days working were horrible, especially for Zora. They had seen so many children killed for the actions of their parents, and they both vowed to make sure their cartel would be different. A month into making this vow, they had found new homes and names for over a 100 children, and all with friends/relatives. Carlos was such person. He had taken in at least five children since getting to know his cousin all over again. Wally was thankful for that, even if he annoyed him most of the time.

"Alright, take of the kids for me. I'll be there in ten minutes." Wally said before closing his phone. He tossed it over his shoulder, knowing it was going to a long night.

* * *

_Please review! The two little boys belong to Stronger123, and the other three belong to my awesome friend! Love you!_


	7. Corruption

My_ muse comes from not only the show, but Varmint, who is an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Seriously._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, any characters that come from my mind, and anything else you don't recognize._

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
**

"Wally, are you sure they have no one left?"

"Si, Zora. Carlos checked, even asked them when he got to them. I'm certain-" Before he could even finish that sentence, he was greeted with the sight of Batman and his team walking towards them. Wally stood straight up, pushing Zora behind him and making sure his children were inside. He was about to holler for Rosy to take her siblings inside, but then he saw Juan, the 15 year-old, walk towards them and looking pissed. Hector (12) and his little brother, Marco (5), went to the others, ushering them inside the house and away from the windows.

"Wallace, it's time for you to return home and end this silly game," Batman growled out, narrowing his eyes at Zora and Juan. Wally growled back, his deep and guttural, already angry. He had just gotten back from an all-out gun fight, recusing three boys that had no one left to take care of them, and dealing with a member of his gang breaking rules. Of course, said member was killed last night before he could even be properly punished. And now he had to deal with this! His team trying to forcibly remove him from his wife, his family, and his new life.

"Like hell I'll leave my family!" He shouted at them. He took a step to the side, blocking Batman's view of Juan and Zora. He didn't have to look behind him to know Juan was shaking in fear. The boy may be 15, but he went through hell when his mother and aunt were on drugs. Same with Hector and Marco. And he would die first before he let them go through that again. "You have no jurisdiction here, _Batman_." The way he said the bat's name, so full of hate and malice, actually made the man stop in his tracks and really look at the speedster.

Over the past four months he had changed drastically. He had definitely gotten more muscle and had tanned to a dark caramel, and had even grown a pencil thin mustache. The once carefree teen had turned into a mature adult. Maybe this was wrong- Batman stopped that thought. Wallace was only 18, he couldn't possibly know how to take care of a family, let alone himself.

"Wallace," Batman started, noticing the teen he was trying to hide from him. Most likely some runaway, not really worth his attention, but something about the way the woman held him in her arms, her back to the rest of them, made him look close. The boy couldn't have been much older than 15, yet he had scars covering most of his exposed skin. What nightmare did this child go through to end up the way he is today? Somehow, Bruce felt like Wally would know, or worst, would be the one responsible. "Step away from the woman and child, and no one will have to get hurt." Wally's eyes widened at that. He turned to look at Juan, not missing the scars and bruises. Did Batman honestly think he would be capable of such violence? Of such hatred, as to actually scar another human being? Sure, he's killed people, but for a good cause and reason. But he would never actually abuse a child.

Zora bristled at the comment, knowing perfectly well what that bastard was implying. Her Wally would never do that, not in his entire lifetime. Hell, he hated children having to go through what he did, so much that he wanted to rescue as many as he could. With one arm holding Juan, she reached with the other one to grab Wally's hand. She gave it a reasurring squeeze. When she saw Batman glaring at her, she glared right back. Like hell she would back down in front of this man.

"Wally," she whispered his name, grabbing his attention. He turned around, his eyes showing just how tired he really was. Last night had taken its toll on him, and before he could get a chance to rest, these idiots had to come walking onto their property like they owned it. A lightbulb went off in her head. They were trespassing on private property. "Juan, do you think you could get the phone and call the police?" The boy widened his eyes and gave a small nod. She hoped no one would stop him. With a reasurring smile, she released him and watched him run to the house. Once she was sure no one was gonna go after him, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Wally's waist.

"What's Juan doing?" Wally asked her, his eyes turning back to face his old life.

"Grabbing the phone. He's going to call the police," Artemis glared at the girl. Who the hell did she think she was! Holding onto Wally like some kind of leech! She opened her mouth to say something, only to see that boy coming running back, a phone in hand.

"Mrs. Dotado, the policia, they are coming," Juan said, bowing his head like a scared puppy. Zora nodded then released Wally. She hugged Juan and told him to go back into the house.

"Leave our property, or get arrested by the police. It is your choice, putas." Zora stated. Wally rubbed his face and chuckled. His wife was one hell of a woman, that was for sure. He waited for her to walk back to the house and close the door, then turned his attention to the group in front of him. He continued to smile, but it was cold and detached.

"Like my lovely wife has stated, the police will be here soon. And I don't think you want to deal with the legal charges they'll throw at you, and trust me, they'll throw many at you." Robin scoffed at the thought. The police loved the Justice League. "Don't believe me, eh, Birdy? Too bad, the men in the jail are known to have...fun...with people your age." The way he had said that, with all the coldness and malice he could muster, made Robin go white. Wally had to joking, right? Right?

"You-you're joking?" Robin asked, scared of the horrible truth. When Wally started to chuckle again, he thought that he was.

"Oh, I wish I was," he finally said once he had calmed down. But then he started to laugh, again. "But I'm not! Doesn't matter who you are, the police are all corrupted by the cartels, and I just so happen to run the strongest cartel in the area. So, I guess I control the police," Batman had never felt fear or worry in his entire life, but the way Wally was acting, made him think the boy had lost his mind. "So, leave, stay, fight. Either way, I don't care. Goodbye League!" He turned on his heel and walked towards his family and house. Without a glance back, he felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

_Please ignore the bottom note from last chapter. I decided to edit out the other four children because there were too many and it was hard to keep track of them all. I think six will do just fine._

_Review the edited chapters!_


End file.
